


Racing

by katsincere



Series: It's Ladybug, jumping above! [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I rewrote this fic completely, spare me, this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsincere/pseuds/katsincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's school time basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing

Marinette stood against the wall outside their classroom, clutching the straps of her backpack. She was going to do this.

She was determined to talk to him.

Adrien.

_"I can do this. I can. I can't. Oh my gosh, maybe not.. No. I will do this. I'm going to talk to him. Without failing, hopefully."_

She turned and looked through the window that looks into their class. Adrien looked so cute today.

 _"He looks cute everyday, not gonna lie.”_ she thought.

It was not time for class yet, but Adrien was sure to be the first one to be in the room. He loved school but most of the time he would put up a race between himself, Kim, and Nino to see who could get to school first.

Marinette, of course, cheered on Adrien while keeping track of who's leading the race. Like now, for instance, it was Adrien.

She walked into the classroom, thinking of what to tell him since he was winning.

"Good morning, Marinette!"

She slightly blushed and smiled as she tried not to fumble with her words.

"Hi! I mean, g-good morning, Adrien."

It was quiet for the seconds Marinette went up to go sit down on her seat. Before Marinette could gather her courage to tell Adrien about the race, he turned in his seat and faced her.

“We started the race a month ago, right?”

Almost dropping her things in shock, Marinette uttered a yes.

 _“So much for the confidence,”_ she sighed.

He was going to continue talking to her, but a couple of their classmates walked in and ruined their talk.

Alix chuckled, "Kim is not gonna be happy when he sees you're winning, Agreste."

"Oh, that's too bad for him. Nino too." Adrien said sarcastically then laughed.

“How are you winning anyway? It’s not like you have the power of flight.” She walked past him with Mylène, smiling in tow.

“I have my ways, right Marinette?”

His smile glowed at her and at moment, Adrien legit looked like a ray of sunshine. What a beautiful and pure person.

Marinette giggled, “Oh course. Being first all the time might get others thinking you’re cheating, however.”

Alix and Mylène agreed.

Adrien pretended to be shocked and smiled while turning forward in his seat. Other students filed in the classroom, including Kim and Nino out of breath and questioning the golden boy.

Marinette enjoyed being in Adrien’s presence. Even if she stuttered and blushed around him, she still loved him so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic about ml and I'm embarrassed at how it went so i changed it.. 
> 
> There are some similarities from what it first was but i didn't like it all that much and wasn't satisfied with it 
> 
> If you read the original, that's good, but reread this because it is better now lol 
> 
> *uploaded may 30, 2016   
> *updated(!!) april 4, 2017


End file.
